The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Whip Rosein.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Petunias with trailing and spreading plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 00-382-4, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 00-381-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since March, 2001, in Gilroy, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.